


Countess Charming

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: "Sibella, where's your shoe?""The giant mud puddle demanded a sacrifice."





	Countess Charming

Sibella had drank a bit too much at the Cavendish’s party. So much so that Phoebe did not feel comfortable letting her go home by herself, especially in this horrid and sudden thunderstorm that was now raging in the sky. Monty had agreed. So, instead of Sibella waiting for Lionel’s car to eventually come and pick her up, they had taken her home in their carriage.

The rain poured down around them as the carriage made its way back to Highhurst. Sibella had fallen asleep against Phoebe’s shoulder, tired from the alcohol and the party itself.

It had been a wonderful party, Phoebe had to admit. And it was nice that Sibella came unaccompanied, that Lionel was busy with some business in New Market. Sibella had muttered something, when they had proposed to take her home, that Lionel would be irate at the idea, but Monty simply ignored her, saying that he’d tell a little white lie to Lionel the next morning about why his wife had ended up at his house instead of her own home.

Phoebe glanced at Sibella as Sibella sleepily wrapped one arm around Phoebe’s waist. 

Monty smirked, shaking his head. When Sibella got drunk, which she rarely did, she got quite affectionate and very giggly, quite an unusual combination for the normally stoic woman.

Monty once described Sibella as becoming a child again if she drank enough.

Phoebe didn’t mind it one bit. She liked the affection, the attention Sibella gave her. She just felt rather sorry that Sibella felt like she had to drink so much in order to feel that way. She made a point in her mind to try and talk to her about it later, when she was more sober and serious.

The carriage pulled up to Highhurst, and Monty went inside to tell the servants to prepare Sibella’s room for her, seeing as they hadn’t expected her here till Thursday.

The footman helped Phoebe out of the carriage, shielding her from the rain with his coat. She thanked him and then turned to help Sibella out. But Sibella had already exited the carriage, and apparently had refused anyone’s help.

Now she stood, in the rain, her dress soaked, her hair wet, and with only one shoe.

She giggled as Phoebe looked upon her.

“Where’s your shoe?” Phoebe asked, coming towards her, not caring that she got wet in the process.

“The giant mud puddle demanded a sacrifice,” Sibella whispered seriously, and then burst out into laughter.

Oh boy.

Phoebe bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

“We need to find your shoe, darling.” She told Sibella, lacing one arm with hers, half supporting her, half making sure she didn’t run off.

“It’s gone, I told you. The giant mud puddle demanded a sacrifice. Didn’t I tell you darling, I’ve turned into Cinderella?” Sibella teased, her lips suddenly at Phoebe’s throat, kissing her in the rain.

“Your foot is going to get cold, as is the rest of your body,” Phoebe told her, smiling ever so slightly at the apparent giddiness of her lover.

“Then you’re just going to have to get my shoe for me, my Prince Charming.”

“Prince?” Phoebe questioned.

“Princess… or shall I call you Countess Charming?” Sibella let out a hearty laugh. She peppered Phoebe’s throat with more kisses, and Phoebe felt herself blush. 

She placed her hands on Sibella’s shoulders.

“I’m going to go retrieve your shoe. Stay here.”

Sibella nodded and leaned against the side of the carriage. Phoebe walked over to the other side, where Sibella had exited. She found Sibella’s shoe, half submerged in a muddy puddle. She grabbed it carefully and then went back to Sibella.

Sibella’s face brightened at the sight of her shoe.

“You did it, my Countess Charming!”

Phoebe supressed a smirk. She kissed Sibella’s lips softly. 

Sibella gracefully extended her bare foot. Phoebe put her shoe back on.

Sibella suddenly wrapped her arms around Phoebe, jumping towards her.

“You saved me,” she whispered, “How can I ever repay you?”

“Let’s just get you inside before we both freeze to death,” Phoebe grinned, holding Sibella’s waist and helping her into the castle.

“Don’t tell Monty that you’re my Countess Charming, he’ll get quite jealous, you know,” Sibella murmured in her ear as they entered the foyer.

“Yes, my love.”

They got her settled in her room. Sibella smiled at her from the bed, still sitting in her soaked red dress.

Phoebe had changed into a warm nightgown and a robe, but Sibella still had not gotten out of her dress, or her muddy shoes.

Her hair dripped down her shoulders and she shivered slightly.

“Sibella, you must change.” Phoebe scolded her lightly as she came into her room.

“I’m a bit dizzy, can you help?”

Phoebe’s features softened at that. She repressed a wry grin.

“Of course, my love.”

Suddenly Sibella kicked off her shoe again. It flew onto the other side of the room, luckily it didn’t hit anything.

“Oh no,” she cried, rather dramatically, “My shoe is gone again, I need Countess Charming’s help to retrieve it.”

Phoebe bit her lip. Two could plan at this game.

“Or Countess Charming could help you lose more than just your shoe and help you retrieve something else…”

Sibella grinned at that, and kicked off another shoe before Phoebe kissed her suddenly, her hands at the buttons on Sibella’s dress.

Monty knew better than to disturb them. He simply had a cup of tea ready for each of them once they were done and ready and warm.

He did spend the next week or so, teasing Sibella about her invention of Countess Charming. Phoebe found the term endearing and begged her to use it more often.

Sibella’s shoe had been ruined, but she still kept it as a reminder of her love for Phoebe, her Countess Charming.


End file.
